


Revenge

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Good Luck Charlie
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Coercion, Smut, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26583721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: Devan Singer wants revenge on Gabe Duncan for everything the teenager did to him and his uncle. With the teenage boy deciding to get revenge on the older boy in a way Gabe would never expect but might enjoy.
Relationships: Gabe Duncan/Devan (Good Luck Charlie)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Revenge

Leaning against the door frame of the youngest Duncan boy's room, Devan Singer smirked. He was wearing a pair of black sweats and a hooded jumper, equally as black except for a white 'that's pretty neat' graphic, allowing him to hide in the darkness of the night. The teen fingered the small amount of rope that had been left over, as he waited for the right time to strike. He waited until the sun was beginning to rise a little, in order to make sure his target would know what was going on.

"Wakey, wakey. Time to get up Gabriel." Devan smirked as he stepped towards the bed, the smirk growing as Gabe rolled over slightly in order to ignore the voice.

"Go away! Too early!" Gabe groaned, grabbing his pillow in order to cover his ears and ignore the voice.

"Gabriel, I said, WAKE UP!" Devan growled as he slapped Gabe's leg hard in order to get the older man's attention.

The man lying in the bed yelped from the feeling of being slapped on the leg, he attempted to roll away from the striker's location and go back to sleep. He found himself unable to do so, with Gabe opening his eyes tiredly to see what was going on and found a blurry figure at the end of his bed. Devan watched as Gabe began slowly waking up, with the older boy struggling a little as he did so.

"What the heck is going on here?" Gabe questioned while blinking slightly to get his vision clearer.

He didn't get a response from Devan, as he looked around the room and tried to process what was going on and work out what was stopping him. When he noticed the rope around his wrists, his eyes widened and traveled the length of the rope to see that they were tied to the headboard. Sighing, he looked down and noticed that his legs were tied to the end of the bed as well, leaving him unable to move.

"Why the heck am I tied up?" Gabe growled, turning his attention back to the darkened figure of Devan.

"Because a loser likes you, deserves to be." Devan responded, with Gabe able to hear the smirk in his voice even if he wasn't able to clear see the figure. He was able to now identify the figure as a slightly younger male, he just wasn't entirely sure who it was.

"Who are you? And what the fuck, why do I deserve to be tied up?" Gabe roared, wondering how he was going to get out of this bind and beat the crap out of the younger dude.

"Oh, I'm sure you know who I am." Devan purred, as he stepped into the light, making him closer towards Gabe and allowed the man to fully see him.

"Devan." Gabe grumbled, wondering what the boy wanted out of him now.

"I see that you still remember me." Devan smirked.

"Why did you tie me up you little shit?" Gabe growled as he moved his head enough to realize he was still only clad in his blue plaid cotton boxers, which at least meant the creepy boy hadn't removed them as well.

"Because there is something that I've wanted to do with you. And you would protest too much if I didn't make sure you couldn't escape." Devan smirked, which grew as Gabe continued to struggle against his constraints.

"Oh and what the fuck is that freak?"

"Well, you." Devan replied, his response causing Gabe's eyes to widen.

"W-What?" Gabe exclaimed, wondering if the younger boy knew what he had just said.

"I thought I was very clear Gabriel, I want you." Devan responded, with the boy's attraction having grown over the years from his and his uncle's desire to get payback on the prankster.

"Why? Seriously dude, why do you want me?" Gabe questioned, not sure why the nephew of Mr. Singer would want him.

"Frankly, it's because you are hot and I still want revenge for what you did to me, years ago." Devan smirked.

"Wait, what did I do to you? What about what you did to me?" Gabe growled, ignoring the hot comment for now which was just as confusing to the older boy.

"I was just helping my Uncle, who you tortured for years." Devan replied, raising his eyebrow slightly while trying to keep himself from exploding and getting into a verbal fight with his captured victim.

"That's so not the point!"

"Oh, it's exactly the point. You deserved everything that you got." Devan spat, still disgusted by how badly Gabe had pranked his uncle. "I however, hadn't deserved what you had done to me."

"It was just a prank!" Gabe protested. "And it was that bad, why are you doing this to me?"

"Because you made me." Devan whispered.

"How the fuck did I make you?" Gabe pushed.

"You made me by making me WANT you." Devan growled, frustrated in himself at how bad his desire to get a piece of older prankster had only grown as the years went on. With it only getting worse when puberty hit and he learnt how he actually wanted the boy.

"Seriously, you WANT me? What am I, a piece of fucking fruit?" Gabe roared, wanting desperately to break free from the ropes and beat the life out of the younger boy.

"You are definitely not a piece of fruit, but I will be getting something that will be just as sweet." Devan purred, as the teen feel his cock twitch from the thought of tasting Gabriel Duncan.

"Come on dude, you don't want to do this." Gabe attempted, as he began to realize what the younger boy wanted from him and knew that he didn't want it to happen.

"You just don't get it, do you Gabriel." Devan whispered.

"Oh and what don't I get? Other than the fact you're a freaky little creep." Gabe replied.

"You don't understand that I have to do this, I don't have a choice."

"Oh, why the fuck not?"

"B-Because I need to get you out of my head. Do you know how bad it's been to be attracted to a loser like you? I could be having fun with ten and instead my dick only reacts to YOU!" Devan near screamed.

"Fuck." Gabe muttered, realizing how crazy the younger boy really was. "Dude, you really don't need to do this. If you untie me then we can just ignore that this ever happened and you can go find someone who will get me out of your head for good."

"It's too late for that Gabriel Duncan, I have to do this." Devan whispered, causing Gabe to shiver from the use of his full name.

"Dude, seriously." Gabe tried.

He began getting more nervously, as he watched Devan fingering the bottom of his black hoodie and pulling it off of him. Gabe wasn't going to ever admit that he had checked out the revealed section of Devan's tanned chest before the shirt had dropped down and covered up once more. Devan didn't respond to him, as he undid the ties of his sweat before pulling them down to leave him in a tee and a pair of black guy-front boxer briefs.

"I’m sorry, but I need to do this… I have to Gabriel." Devan finally responded.

The younger boy slowly moved closer towards Gabe's bed, with the teen climbing onto it. Gabe wanted to protest and push the t-shirt and underwear-clad younger boy off of him but the rope kept him there, as Devan had access to his body. As he looked down at the older boy's near naked body, Devan licked his lips as his eyes raked the slightly chubbier chest while paying firmer attention to Gabe's hairy pits and small hardened pink nipples.

"So much better than my fantasies." Devan whispered, as he leaned down and lightly tan his tongue against the hardened nub.

"O-Oh god... Devan! You can't do this!" Gabe protested, groaning from the feeling of Devan's tongue.

Devan ignored the older boy as he kept his body above Gabe's, to stop him from grinding their crotches together and possibly leading to him shooting his load. It also allowed him to continue to feel Gabe's chest underneath his soft lips, as he pressed them against every inch. Gabe found his eyes widening and his mouth dropping into a shocked moan when Devan moved closer into his armpits and licked the length of the hairy pits. While he wasn't a big fan of the hair against his tongue, Devan found himself enjoying the smell of Gabriel Duncan.

Pulling back, Devan moved further up his tied up captive and leaned down to press his lips against Gabe's, with the older boy wanting to protest but unable to as he was forced into a kiss. The kisses that were given by Devan for a while were simple pecked lips but Gabe finally gave into his hormones and allowed Devan to experience a more heated kiss. Devan grinned internally before moaning into the kiss as he felt Gabe's tongue come into contact with his own.

As the heated make-out session continued, Devan couldn't stop his body from lowering and their crotches from coming into contact. He found himself releasing an internal moan, as he felt Gabe's cock pushing against his own which he knew wouldn't stay soft now. Gabe noticed the facial expression on the younger boy's face and smirked slightly as he gave Devan another heated kiss to tease him further, as the boy began to grind their cocks together. He might not have a choice about what was going on here but Gabe was going to at least enjoy himself.

"O-oh god." Devan moaned, as the feeling of his cock grinding against Gabe's obviously larger one.

Gabe's smirk died slightly when the younger boy stopped his movements on top of him, with a look of anger on his face. With Devan internally kicking himself from the moan that he had released just from their underwear covered cock's grinding together. He couldn't let himself lose it just from something small like that, when he had bigger things that he wanted to and was going to do. Devan moved down the older man's body, with the tanned skinned boy pressing his lips against Gabe's skin as he worked his way down.

He continued to move down Gabe's pale pink body until he reached the boy's blue plaid boxers, which was only just managing to keep Gabe's cock covered. Leaning down Devan pressed his lips against the boxer's covered mushroom head, with his captive victim biting back a moan from the sensation. His desire to moan only grew as Devan parted his lips and took the covered mushroom head into his mouth and began to lightly suck on it. While he managed to stop himself from moaning, Gabe was unable to stop the pre-cum leaking out of him and dampening his boxers.

Devan slowly realized that his captive was leaking and smiled to himself, with the boy taking the damped bit of fabric in his mouth and sucking on it for a few moments. He found himself a little disappointed when he couldn't really taste the leaked juices, and decided that he would have to get it from the source directly. Gabe attempted to struggle and protest as the younger boy fingered the waistband of his boxers, but couldn't stop Devan as the tanned boy lowered his boxers down his legs to his knees, revealing his hardening cock and the wild pubic hair surrounding it.

He felt himself gulping as he stared at Gabe's cock, with the younger boy unaware that they could get as thick and lengthy as Gabe. He wanted to look impressed and say something out loud, but he wasn't going to let Gabe win this, he didn't want the older boy to know how hot he found it. Instead, he found himself reaching out and wrapping his hand around the eight-inch member, with the teen beginning to lightly stroke it. As he continued to stroke it, Devan found himself wondering how someone like Gabe was packing something this large, something that made him jealous.

Gabe found himself wishing that Devan had given him some kind of reaction, with the older boy knowing that he was larger than most men, including his older brother and father. He was used to it by now and had come to find it a bit of a turn on to see people reacting to the largeness of his cock. His thoughts were ignored when Devan moved his free hand down in order to cup Gabe's balls, with the boy massaging them lightly and rolling them around his cupped hand. Gabe quickly had to fight back a moan but struggled and found himself releasing a small moan.

Devan smirked when he heard the moan coming out of his captive, but he didn't want to mention it just yet. He wouldn't stop his victim from Gabe stopping himself from moaning in order to make it even harder on the boy. The younger boy instead focused on stroking the older boy's large cock until the older boy began to leak a little more pre-cum, with Devan licking his lips at the sight of the clear liquid. Gabe gulped and felt his cock twitch inside of Devan's hand as the tanned boy leaned down and ran his tongue over the leaking slit.

"Ugh, oh fuck Dev." Gabe grunted, as Devan's tongue wrapped itself around his mushroom head and licked him clean. "Y-you really don't need to do this… if you stop… we can pretend nothing happened."

"I can't stop, Gabe. I really can't."

Gabe sighed as he resigned himself to the fact he would have to experience everything that the crazed younger boy had planned for him. As Devan's tongue returned to lapping at the pre-cum leaking from the slit of his thick cock, Gabe was struggling to protest and struggle against Devan's hold. Not realizing that the protests were dying down, Devan continued to work on the older boy's large cock, with the boy wrapping his lips around the mushroom head of Gabe's cock and beginning to suck on it gently.

"F-fuck." Gabe grunted, as Devan began to take more of his length into his mouth however he quickly began getting frustrated when he couldn't manage to deep throat the large length.

"Ugh, you are to fucking big. Devan growled with Gabe looking slightly concerned when the younger teen looked at him with an obvious glare. Gabe wanted to protest and tease the boy about not being able to handle it, when he was cut off by Devan reaching out and slapping his cock hard.

"Dude!" Gabe cried, yelping from the pain. "What the fuck?"

"WHY. ARE. YOU. SO. BIG!" Devan roared.

"Because I'm…" Gabe began.

He was cut off by Devan growling once more, with the boy leaning back down and heading for the older boy's shaft once more. Gabe grinned a little when he felt Devan's tongue come into contact with his cock once more, with the younger boy running it down his length until he reached his ball-sac. He released a small moan when Devan took his balls into his mouth and began to use his tongue to lick every inch of the pair. Devan's teasing continued as he lightly rubbed his teeth against the sensitive balls, a move that had Gabe continuing to release occasional moans and pants from the pleasure.

Devan continued to work on Gabe's balls until he had settled down a little, before licking back up the now sensitive eight-inch cock and engulfing it once more. With the return of the younger boy's oddly talented mouth on the first few inches of his cock, Gabe found him realizing that he wouldn't last too much longer before he had to shoot his load. His biggest issue with college, work and having a girlfriend, was that he hadn't managed to get a good wank in days as he just didn't have the time to relieve himself.

The younger boy smirked when Gabe began moaning louder and panting heavier, with Devan guessing that the older man was getting closer to shooting his load. Choosing to further tease his captured victim, Devan began to scrape his teeth against the sensitivity of the skin underneath the mushroom head of Gabe's large cock. This had the desired reaction from the older boy who found himself crying out slightly from the feeling of Devan's talented mouth, with Devan continued to work his tongue around the eight-inch length.

"F-Fuck." Gabe grunted as the younger boy continued to torture him with his talented tongue.

The man wished he was able to move and actually grab Devan's head and force his length down the throat of the younger boy. As Gabe wished he could force his cock down Devan's throat, Devan was smirking since he realized that the older boy wouldn't last much longer before needing to cum. He continued to use his tongue to torture the younger boy and force Gabe closer to shooting his load, with the boy wondering what his hostage's cum would taste like. It didn't take long before he got to taste the older boy's large load.

Gabe's moan filled the older boy's bedroom as he began pumping his load into the younger boy's mouth, with Devan gulping it down as quickly as it shot into his mouth. Not wanting to lose a drop of his captive boy's juice, Devan continued sucking until Gabe wasn't able to release anything more. Once Devan had got the majority of Gabe's load out of him, the boy used his tongue to coax a little more out of the older boy's softening cock before pulling off of the now saliva coated length and letting his jaw begin to relax a little.

"Fuck dude. You need to…"

While the older teen was hoping to convince the sexy yet crazy younger boy to let him go now that he had gotten a load of his cum. Gabe knew that the chance of Devan following his words were low.

"I need to do what?" Devan whispered. The younger boy’s whisper was harsh, which made Gabe gulp a little from the somewhat alternating personalities that the younger boy seemed to have inside of his messed-up mind.

"You need to untie me. You were amazing but you need to let me go." Gabe attempted, though he questioned himself when Devan's eyes flashed with pure rage.

"And WHY THE FUCK SHOULD I DO THAT! Why should I let you bloody leave me before I get what I want from you." Devan growled, having no plan on letting Gabriel Duncan go now that he had gotten the older boy's cum inside of him.

"If you untie me, I won't leave. Heck I would be able to fuck you much easier if I wasn't tied up like this." Gabe smirked, hoping that this was what the younger boy wanted from him as he doubted that Devan was going to stop with just giving him a blow job.

"Oh, you want to fuck me Gabriel?" Devan questioned, a sly smirk covering his face.

"Isn't that what you want from me?" Gabe asked, with the older boy knowing that he was on the right track when the younger boy blushed and began acting awkwardly.

"I'm pretty sure you already know the answer to that one Gabe but either way, I can't let you go. We both know that you would be trying to run if I did, and I doubt even your family seeing you naked would stop you from running." Devan admitted, sighing slightly that Gabe wouldn't bow to his whims.

Gabe couldn't protest when he knew that Devan was right. "Well I can't say that I haven't thought about running, but I promise you Devan. If you untie me now, I won't leave until I have fucked your ass."

"I don't believe you for a second Gabriel." Devan smirked, as he moved off of the older boy's bed and moved towards the end of it.

"Devan, please. You don't need to do this." Gabe tried once more.

"Yes I do, I need to get what I came for." Devan whispered.

Gabe found himself unable to say anything as he watched the younger boy finger the bottom of his t-shirt, before pulling it off and revealing his athletic body to the older boy. Devan smirked slightly when he noticed that he had the attention of the older boy, whose eyes were tracing the lean and lightly muscular chest of his crazed captor. The now underwear-clad boy, lowered his hands down to his bulging boxer briefs and began to play with his cock through the thin fabric. Gabe was a little shocked when he felt his cock throbbing from the sight of Devan's fabric covered hard-on.

"Enjoying the view Gabriel?" Devan purred while wrapping his hand around his thin and fabric covered five and a half inch cock, with the teen giving himself a light squeeze in order to moan lustfully for the older boy.

The younger boy didn't get a response to his purred question, which only made his smirk grow as the crazed and smug teenager let go of his cock and fingered the waistband of his black boxer briefs. Locking his eyes onto Gabe, Devan lowered his underwear down to reveal his hard cock. A view that was taken in by his hostage, who found himself admitting that the younger boy had a decent size cock. While it wasn't as large as his own cock, it was definitely above average for most adults let alone teenagers.

"Now I am ready." Devan smirked, as he climbed onto the bed once again and crawled as sexually as he could up the naked and tied up body of Gabriel Duncan.

"You don't need to do this Devan, seriously there are other ways." Gabe tried, gulping as he saw the younger boy getting into position above his crotch.

"Oh, I need to do this and don't worry Gabriel, you will like this." Devan whispered.

"Come on Devan, seriously dude…" Gabe attempted one last time, before releasing a loud moan when Devan lowered himself down.

Gabe couldn't help but swear as the younger boy eased himself downwards and his thick eight-inch cock disappeared into the tightness of his crazed captor's ass. Once he had eased the entire length of Gabe's thick cock into his ass, Devan began to lightly bounce as he got used to the thickness almost ripping his ass open. While he wanted to scream from the pain of having something a lot thicker than his hairbrush handle or his mother's dildo inside of him, he didn't want to give Gabe the power to know that he was in pain. Devan slowly got into the rhythm of bouncing up and down on the length of Gabe's cock, with the boy feeling a little uncomfortable from the position but knowing that he wasn't going to get Gabe's dick inside of him in any other way.

Every so often, Gabe found himself closing his eyes and releasing a few moans as Devan's tight hole squeezed and attempted to milk his eight inch cock for everything he had. As he continued to ride the older boy's thick cock, Devan used one hand to grab his five and a half incher with the boy getting into a very familiar rhythm of stroking, as he brought himself closer to his orgasm. Gabe noticed the younger boy and felt his cock throbbing from the sight of Devan wanking himself, in rhythm to his bouncing on the older boy's cock. However, the older boy wasn't so happy when Devan slowly eased himself off of his rock hard and throbbing cock.

"Devan, what the fuck are you doing?" Gabe questioned, with the older boy groaning from the loss of Devan's tight ass around his throbbing cock.

Devan smirked slightly in response as he moved closer to the older boy, until his pre-cum leaking cock was running against Gabe's mouth. "Oh you know full well and the sooner you do it, the sooner I will return to your cock."

Gabe growled but the sight of the younger boy's slightly hairy crotch and pre-cum leaking cock had his parting his lips slightly and taking the five and a half inch cock into his mouth. Devan moaned lightly as Gabe's inexperienced mouth attempted to suck on his cock, with the boy internally loving that his cock was getting sucked on by Gabe Duncan. He continued to allow Gabe to bob back and forth on his cock for a while until he felt ready to explode, before he pushed his body upwards in order to pull his now saliva slick cock out of Gabe's mouth.

"What the heck?" Gabe questioned, before his eyes widened when Devan smirked at him.

The younger boy reached down and grabbed onto his cock, furiously fisting it until he grunted loudly and began shooting his cum onto Gabe's face. Gabe quickly shut his eyes in order to stop any of Devan's cum from getting in them, as his face was coated when the white liquid. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but he did taste a little of the younger boy's slightly salty cum when it hot into his mouth. Though he felt lucky when he noticed that Devan's eyes were closed as he experienced his orgasm, meaning the crazed boy didn't see it.

Devan slowly opened his eyes once he had finished shooting his load onto the face of the older boy, with the younger boy looking down and smirking at the covered face of the tied up boy. Leaning down, he ran his tongue over Gabe's lips, allowing him to collect a little of his own cum which he swallowed down much to the shock and slight turn on of the older boy man below him. Once he had finished tasting himself from Gabe's face, Devan slowly moved down his hostage's naked body once more and eased back onto the throbbing and needy eight inch cock.

"Ugh." Gabe grunted, as his cock once again eased into Devan's tightness.

Grinning at the reaction that his ass was getting from the teenager, Devan purred once more. "Now I just need to get you inside of me for good. Cum, Gabriel."

"Ugh, you won't have to wait long… I'm getting fucking close! Ah FUUCKK! Oh god, Dude!" Gabe grunted knowing that he wouldn't last too much longer inside of his capturer's ass.

"Mm that's it... cum for me Gabriel… shoot your big load inside of me…" Devan purred, as he continued to ride the older boy.

The younger boy's purr affected Gabe quickly, with the older boy feeling his balls ready to shoot as Devan pushed down and his ass once again engulfed the older boy's large cock. Devan grinned the reaction that his purr was having on the older boy but continued to bounce on Gabe's lengthy and thick cock, loving the feeling of it throbbing inside of him. His movements on Gabe's cock continued until the older boy's moans were becoming uncontrollable.

Moments later, Devan heard the younger boy grunting and felt his ass beginning to fill with the older boy's load. The already spent younger teen, found himself moaning as his ass was filled by his captive hostage and continued to ride the older man until he was sure that Gabe wouldn't be able to shoot any more. When Gabe had finished shooting his load, Devan slowly pushed himself up and eased himself off of his hostage's softening cock.

"If you are finished with your freakish desires, you can untie me now, Devan." Gabe growled, once Devan had eased off of him and climbed onto the bed next to him. With the older boy knowing he wouldn't be able to get the rope undone himself.

"Who said that I was finished?" Devan smirked, running his hand over the older boy's slightly chubbier chest in order to tease Gabe's nipples.

Gabe glared at the younger boy, who just grinned teasingly as he silently threatened to leave Gabe tied up. Devan allowed Gabe to glare at him for a few moments before beginning to undo the rope, with Gabe struggling not to punch the younger boy's lights out. Tension remained high, as Devan silently watched as Gabe climbed off of the bed and began looking around for some clothing. Gabe's anger settled slightly as he covered himself up, knowing that he would have his revenge.

"I WILL get my revenge."

"Bring it." Devan replied. 

The crazed boys smirk remaining, as he knew that there was nothing that Gabriel could do to him that he wouldn’t enjoy. The boy slowly worked out another way to get to the older boy, with Devan having seen how Gabe treated his family. Out of them, he knew that he could tease the boy about either PJ or Teddy, and while Teddy had some large perky breasts that could be fun one day, he decided to keep Gabe focused on cock for now.

“Who knows, maybe you will get that incredibly stupid and hung brother of yours to join us…”

“Ew… Do I even want to know why you think PJ is hung?” Gabe stated, almosted disgusted at the thought of PJ’s cock.

Davan shot a wink to the older boy, “I have my ways, Gabriel. Till next time,”

“Wait! Firstly, that’s disgusting...” Gabe replied, before raising an eyebrow “... and what do you mean, till NEXT time…”

Devan simply smirked once more in response.


End file.
